I Wanna See Ya
by Roxximajor
Summary: Kurt and Puck have been together for a month. But Kurt's been worrying lately about the fact that the farthest they've gone is kissing! He's decided to tell his boyfriend that he's not as much of a blushing virgin as Puck seems to think he is,with a song


Hey everyone! So this is only my _second_ Glee fic. (I know! Progress!) and it is a Puckurt songfic. There is mentions of boyxboy, because Duh!, and if you don't like it then don't read it. 'Kay? I do not own Glee, _otherwise_there would be a loooooooooooooooot more continuity and Puckurt...and Kinn...and Hevans...and Kurt in general. I also do not own Peacock, that would be Katy Perry.

So singing,  
><em>Italics is Kurt<br>_**Bold is Brit and San  
><strong>**_And bold&italics is all of them_**

Hope you enjoy! Please review and fave!Thanks in advance,  
>Roxximajor<p>

* * *

><p>They had been dating for a month now. Kurt was sure they wouldn't last a week. Noah wasn't exactly one for monogamy.<p>

But they made it through.

And except for a couple quick glances at a few Cheerios Noah hadn't strayed once. But Kurt was starting to feel a little uneasy about the physical aspect of their relationship.

Mostly the fact that there wasn't one.

Besides the occasional kiss and hand holding they hadn't gone very far with each other. And though Kurt may be an "honorary girl" he still had the same needs and wants as any other teenage boy.

Kurt was beginning to worry. Unsure if Noah was moving slowly because he didn't want to move to quickly for the less experienced diva or his secret fear being that maybe Noah didn't want him like that.

Either way Kurt had devised a plan to let his boyfriend know what he wanted. With a little help from his girls he should have Noah begging on his knees by the end of Glee club.

**PAGE-BREAK!**

"Alright guys, so today I wanted to talk about-" Mr. Schue had begun with his usual amount of energy and excitement before being cut off by a raised hand.

"Yes Kurt?" He asked, letting out a small sigh at being interrupted before he had even really said anything.

Sitting in the top row Kurt was dressed impeccably in a pair of black skinny jeans that went perfectly with his designer jacket and shirt from his latest shopping spree. He had his usual, what Noah called his "bitch smirk" , on his face and a look in his eyes that showed determination.

"I would like to perform a song." He said, his legs crosses, hands placed gently on his knee.

"I'm sorry Kurt but we just don't have enough time." Mr Schue said, not wanting to say no but knowing the club needed all the rehearsal time they could get.

"Rachel sings whenever she wants to." Kurt pointed out.

"Well-" Mr. Schue began before being interrupted again.

"Look Mr Schue, I have to tell someone something in this room and the best way I know how is through song." Kurt insisted, not worrying though. He knew after that Mr. Schue would have to let him perform.

"Okay, make it quick."

"Thank you." He said before standing and nodding at Santana and Brittany, who were both dressed similarly in rather revealing clothing. Mercedes gave her boy a smile and squeezed his hand, giving him a boost of confidence, before he walked down to stand in front of the two girls and look directly into Noah's eyes.

He had a smirk on his face and was leaning back in his chair. Figuring this song was for him he couldn't _wait_ to see what his boy had in store for him.

The three stood in an almost triangle, Kurt in front with Santana on his right and Brittany on his left. The two girls had been kind enough to help Kurt with the choreography and provide backup vocals for the number. Getting into the position they waited for the music to start. And then Kurt started to sing.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>__**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock <strong>_

The Glee club were separated in their reactions to the song choice. The boys all seemed to drop their jaws and become wide eyed at Kurt, not knowing what he was thinking singing a song like that. While the girls were all smiling at their friend, already knowing what song he had been planning on singing.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
><em>**Come on baby let me see  
>What you hiding underneath <strong>

Kurt and the girls had made the choreography simple but sexy. Kurt wanted Noah to be aching for him at the end of this performance. The girls moved forward to stand in front of Kurt, the first of their transitions. No matter how they danced or what they did, Kurt and Noah's eyes were locked on each other.

_Words up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a vote  
><em>**Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath <strong>

Kurt tried to be as sexy as possible. The sensual touches he and the girls were exchanging through the choreography were enough to make Noah sit up in his chair. No longer leaning back enjoying the show. Now more intent on watching his boy being sexy as hell.

_I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turnin, body shockin  
><em>**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
><strong>_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
><em>**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)**

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken, boy stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath_

Kurt stood directly in front of Noah while the two girls flanked him on either side. Singing and dancing his heart out for the boy he loved, not that he's told the other male that. The choreography got a bit graphic here with some gestures that weren't exactly family friendly.

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see ya **_

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
>Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss<br>Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_

This time instead of really dancing Kurt did more of an imitation of Noah walking down the halls, checking out the two hot girls, and showing off his rather impressive "guns"before turning his attention back to Noah with a look that everyone read as questioning Noah's "baddassness".

**Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath<strong>

_I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turnin, body shockin  
><em>**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
><strong>_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
><em>**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)**

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken, boy stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I bet it's beautiful_

Once again Kurt was standing in front of his boyfriend. Making sure he got the point of the song, moving along much like before. Except he was quickly taken off guard when Noah suddenly pulled him onto his lap. Kurt was straddling Noah's knees and, rather then ruin the entire performance he decided to go with it and improvise.

**Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<strong>

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>**__  
>Oh my god no exaggeration<br>Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
>I just shed a tear<br>I am so unprepared  
>You got the finest architecture<br>End of the rainbow looking treasure  
>Such a sight to see<br>And it's all for me_

Placing his hands on Noah's shoulders to stabilize himself he began rotating his hips. Feeling the obvious "excitement" Noah was producing just made Kurt even bolder as he gave his boyfriend a lap dance to remember. Ending it by slinking down between his knees and turning to stand and rejoin the girls, jumping back easily into the choreography.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken, boy stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

**Come on baby let me see**

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>I wanna see ya  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock**_

Puck couldn't take it anymore, watching the girls all over his boy. He had wanted to take things slowly but apparently Princess was less of a blushing virgin then he had originally thought. Striding up to his boy he quickly scooped up the boy in his arms, hands firmly holding on to the smaller boys ass as Kurt wrapped his legs around Noah as the two made their way out of the room, Kurt still singing the entire way to Puck's truck…or the nearest janitor's closet, whichever was closer.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see ya_

"Whatever you want Princess" The inhabitants of the room heard before they were out of hearing distance.

**Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath <strong>

Brittany and Santana finished the song, both facing the door. Much like the other glee clubbers. The girls were all giggling, talking to each other loudly and very animated about how well Kurt did and how cute he and Puck were. While the boys were still trying to pick their jaws up from the floor.

Mr. Schue, who had decided to stay silent since the first few chords of the song made his way to the front of the room.

"Okay! Great performance." The energy a bit lacking compared to earlier but still trying to get his students attention. Seeing the faces of the boys and the girls still talking he decided it was a lost cause.

"Let's just…break for today."


End file.
